maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus
Episode Summary I Am Lorax: Ted Wiggins meets up with Will Smith is the last man on earth and who speaks for the trees. Modern Family Circus: The cast of ABC's ''Modern Family'' hang out with their distant relatives from the funny pages. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #[[I Am Lorax|'I Am Lorax']] (Movie Parody of I Am Legend and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Darth Maul's Fork Spoonsaber (Spoof on Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul from Star Wars/Parody of Sporks and Lightsabers) (Animated by M. Wartella) #Flunco! Products (Ad Parody of Flanco) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Fear of the Dark (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #Alien Shark Week Starts Monday (TV Parody of Shark Week/Spoof on Silver Surfer) #Fart or Chair (TV Parody of BrainSurge) (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Mimes! (Spoof on Mimes) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Robot Ape vs. Ape (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Devil is Banished After Hearing Good Manner (Cartoon) (Animated by Nate Theis) #And That's How Science Works! (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Modern Family Circus|'Modern Family Circus']] (TV Parody of Modern Family/Comic Parody of the Family Circus) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From Fart or Chair) Security keeps on attacking the boy. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time I Am Legend, Modern Family, BrainSurge, and Disney and Pixar's ''Brave'' get spoofed. *Second time the Family Circus and Dr. Seuss' the Lorax get spoofed. *18th time Spy vs. Spy was done in Stop Motion. *Mordecai and Rigby from ''Regular Show'' appeared for the third time. The first was [[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']], and the second was [[RiOa|'RiOa']]. *Bugs Bunny from ''Looney Tunes'' appears for the second time. First was in [[HOPS|'HOPS']]. Also, Daffy Duck appears for the first time. *Mojo Jojo from ''the Powerpuff Girls'' appears for the third time. First was in [[The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'The Celebrity Ape-rentice']], and the second was [[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]. *Mickey Mouse appears for the third time. First was in [[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']], and the second was Mickey Mouse Mouse Exterminator Service. Also, Minnie Mouse appears for the first time. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Germ and Cameron Tucker *Larry Dorf - Billy, Alien Shark Week Announcer and Mime *Will Friedle - Ted Wiggins, Bill and Fart or Chair Host *Rachel Ramras - Claire Dunphy, Jaden Smith, Willow Smith, Dolly and Jeffy/Mr. Keane *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, The Lorax, Will Smith's Agent, Danny DeVito, Luke Dunphy, Mickey Mouse, Willie Wizard, Silver Surfer, Mimes! Announcer, Phil Dunphy, Manny Delgado, Bugs Bunny, Mordecai, Rigby and Fart or Chair Contestant *Stephen Stanton - Will Smith, Oscar, Jay Pritchett and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Audrey Wasilewski - Grammy Norma, Thel and Gloria Pritchett *Gary Anthony Williams - Mime, And That's How Science Works! Announcer and Abe Lincoln Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes